


Downloading Porn

by emmagrant01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows, accidental porn viewing, old fic, set post-series, wizards are crap with computers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Please note that this is an OLD FIC I am uploading to AO3 from LJ. Sorry for the notifications!]</p><p>Draco tries to figure out how computer porn works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downloading Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://pantymelts.livejournal.com/3339.html).

~*~  
  
Harry found it quite difficult to keep himself from smiling. Malfoy had never seen a computer before, and the mix of confusion and curiosity on his face was almost too good to be true.  
  
"Malfoy, it's inanimate. It's not going to-- What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," Malfoy said, pulling his hand away from the monitor and ducking under the desk.  
  
Harry swore and glanced out into the corridor of the darkened building. "Will you just hurry up, please? We don't have much time before the wards reset."  
  
"We have a good twenty minutes," Malfoy replied. His voice was slightly muffled.   
  
Harry eased the door closed again and crept towards the desk. Working with Malfoy had been one of the most challenging things about this job. There were days when he wanted to strangle Malfoy, and then there were -- he swallowed at the sight of Malfoy's tight arse sticking out from under the desk -- _other_ sorts of days.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away. Malfoy was straight as far as he knew, and it was just as well. It had been hard enough spending the last couple of weeks with him without throwing anything more complicated into the mix.  
  
"Do you even know what you're doing down there?" Harry hissed.  
  
"Oh, sorry, are _you_ the explosives expert on this team?"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I meant with the computer. It's supposed to blow up when he turns it on, and seeing as you've never so much as seen a computer before--"  
  
Malfoy made a grunting sound, and there was a thump under the desk. "Ouch. Fuck."  
  
Harry sighed, circling the desk to peek under it. Malfoy was on his back now, his knees up and spread. Harry tried not to stare at the bulge at his crotch. "Do you need help with anything?"  
  
"No," Malfoy replied, sounding like he was holding his wand in his teeth. "Just do your job and I'll do mine."   
  
Harry waved his wand, and the room was temporarily filled with a blue glow. The bubble was still up, and it looked strong. Harry knew it would likely stay up for another hour if they needed it to do, though he really didn't want to spend any more time there than necessary. "What kind of Death Eater uses a Muggle computer, anyway?"  
  
"A soon-to-be-dead one," Malfoy replied. "Will you shut up already? I can't concentrate if you keep yapping."  
  
Harry leaned against the desk and looked down. From here he could safely watch Malfoy's hips wiggle as he worked. Those worn jeans did amazing things to Malfoy's lean frame, which in turn did naughty things to Harry's body.  
  
One of Malfoy's hands reappeared from under the desk and adjusted his dick in his jeans, then disappeared again. Harry's mouth watered. He wondered how drunk Malfoy would have to be before he'd let Harry suck his cock. Merlin, he wanted to get his mouth on that, ever since he'd caught a glimpse of it half-hard in the shower room at the Ministry Health Club. He'd dreamed about it quite a bit lately, in fact.   
  
Two minutes later, Malfoy was pushing out from under the desk. He tucked his wand into a pocket and dusted his hands off. "That should do it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked, leaning over to peek under the desk. Malfoy's work was always undetectable, but Harry felt uneasy anyway.   
  
"Yes, for fuck's sake," Malfoy groaned. "It should work just like the refrigerator in Leeds, and that toaster in Scotland. If it runs on electricity, the spells will detect the surge when it's switched on and trigger the _delere_. Boom." He accentuated the last word with a wave of his hand.  
  
"All right, fine," Harry said. "I trust you. Can we leave now?"  
  
Malfoy ran his hand over the top of the computer. "So… you lived with Muggles, right?"  
  
Harry nodded, wondering where the hell this was going.  
  
"So you know about computers?"  
  
Harry nodded again, his eyes narrowing as they followed the way Malfoy's fingers trailed over the blank screen.  
  
"What's computer porn?"  
  
Harry blinked once, then looked up at Malfoy. "What?"  
  
"Computer porn." Malfoy repeated. "McCaffrey's always talking about it. What is it?"  
  
"I…" Harry started, then felt his cheeks flush, to his horror. Malfoy's smirk was less than encouraging, but Harry blundered ahead anyway. "It's just _porn_ , really. Same as usual, but on the…" He gestured at the computer screen.  
  
"So how does it get there?" Malfoy asked. "Without magic, I mean."  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea how to explain that one in terms a Wizard with very little exposure to Muggles would understand. "Well, the porn is stored on other computers all around the world, and this one connects to the others and downloads it."  
  
"Down-loads?" Malfoy repeated, grinning. "Sounds a bit kinky." He turned his gaze to the computer screen in time to miss Harry's spectacular blush. "So how do you get to it?"  
  
"Well you'd have to turn it on, obviously," Harry said. "Which would be a bad idea in this case."  
  
"But I'll know next time. So you turn it on, and then what?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Well… every computer is different. I'd have to be able to see it to tell."  
  
Malfoy looked back at Harry, his expression unreadable. "Are you offering to show me sometime?"  
  
Harry gaped at him, and then leapt to his feet as Malfoy fumbled with the zip on his jeans.  
  
"I was thinking it did something to you, from the way McCaffrey talked. He made it sound like it practically sucked your cock for you."  
  
To Harry's simultaneous joy and horror, Malfoy pulled his limp penis from his jeans and started pulling on it.  
  
"I'm a bit disappointed, actually. Here I was thinking this computer might be able to help me out."   
  
"You should've thought of that before you set the _delere_ ," Harry said. His voice cracked a bit, and he couldn't take his eyes off of Malfoy's hand stroking himself. But he didn't care. It was the middle of the night, and he was tired and hungry, and not thinking straight and horny as fuck.  
  
"Is it like Wizard porn?" Malfoy asked. He'd closed his eyes and leaned back against the desk. His jeans fell down a bit, exposing more skin and blond hair.   
  
Harry's mouth was watering again and he had to swallow before speaking. "Yeah, I guess. There are still photos and moving ones, and sometimes the person is on a web cam, so you can interact with them, just like--"  
  
Malfoy was completely hard now, and a drop of fluid was visible at the tip of his cock. Harry licked his lips. God, what he wouldn't give to lick that off.  
  
"Go on," Malfoy said. His hand was moving faster, the slick head of his cock appearing and disappearing into his fist with every stroke.   
  
Harry folded his arms over his chest and took a step closer. He really, _really_ shouldn't do this, but he couldn't help himself. He loved sucking cock more than almost anything, and here was one he'd wanted to suck for months, right in front of him, hard and leaking and ready. Malfoy might hex him halfway to France, though -- or he might not. Even straight blokes liked blow jobs, as long as their eyes were closed.  
  
"Well," Harry began, taking another step forward, "sometimes you can do a video chat and tell them what you'd like them to do, and they'll do it."  
  
"Yeah?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry knelt in front of him, just inches away from his goal. His hand shook a bit as he reached forward and pulled Malfoy's hand away from his prick. Malfoy gasped above him, but he didn't say anything, and he didn't open his eyes. Harry wrapped his fingers around the shaft and leaned forward enough to inhale the musky masculine scent of him. "Why don't you give it a try?" he said, and then blew across the fluid pooling at Malfoy's slit.  
  
"Annggh," Malfoy said. His hands gripped the edge of the desk. "I… I don't--"  
  
"Just tell me," Harry whispered, feeling more confident now. He let hot breath ghost over the taut skin under his lips, but he didn't touch. "Tell me what you want."  
  
Malfoy muttered something that sounded like "lick", and Harry didn't want to chance asking him to repeat it. So he flicked the tip of his tongue across the slit, and was rewarded with a groan above. His mouth was flooded with the salty taste of pre-ejaculate, and he felt himself grow instantly hard. It was all he could do to resist sucking Malfoy's cock down his throat.  
  
He licked a wide stripe up the shaft from base to tip, then pulled the foreskin down and flicked his tongue against the sweet spot. Malfoy made incomprehensible noises above him, which only made Harry's cock ache. He unfastened his fly with his free hand and pushed his jeans and pants down enough free his own prick, and started stroking slowly.  
  
"Oh, wow," Malfoy breathed. "Oh god."  
  
Harry let his tongue flutter all around the head and grinned. "Tell me what you want."  
  
"Suck it," Malfoy said. Harry felt a hand touch the back of his head, almost gingerly. "Please."  
  
Harry gave his own cock a squeeze before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around the head of Malfoy's prick. Malfoy might have moaned, but Harry couldn't hear it over his own moan of pleasure. The feeling of soft-hard under his tongue was exquisite, and all he could smell and taste was _cock_ , and _oh god_ it was good.  
  
He pushed his lips down, taking the shaft in as far as he could, swallowing the saliva that had been accumulating in his mouth just from the thought of this. Malfoy's fingers clenched in his hair almost to the point of pain, and Harry groaned again. He had always fantasized that it would be a little rough with Malfoy.  
  
Harry sucked and licked and stroked, trying to maintain a rhythm on his own prick at the same time. He came off to adjust his position and used his hand in the meantime to keep a rhythm going.  
  
"The slit," Malfoy said, releasing his grip on Harry's hair a bit. "Could you put your tongue…?"  
  
Harry pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit, trying to decide if Malfoy wanted him to wriggle it or if he wanted pressure.  
  
"Harder," Malfoy said.   
  
Pressure it was. Harry pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit as hard as he could, imagining doing the same thing to Malfoy's arsehole. Malfoy let out a stream of expletives, and Harry had to stop touching himself for fear that he would come on the spot. Instead, he tugged Malfoy's jeans down further and took his balls in hand, tugging on them gently.   
  
Malfoy pushed his hands away then, and Harry had to recalculate. It was a rare man who didn't like having his balls touched, but that was fine. There were better places to touch Malfoy anyway. Harry wriggled his fingers under Malfoy's arse cheeks, encouraging him to come off the desk. When he did, Harry swallowed his cock down as far as he could, pressing his nose into pubic hair and sucking hard. He pulled back to the head, wriggling his tongue against the shaft as he did, and then wrapped one hand around the base of Malfoy's prick and began to stroke hard while sucking on the head.   
  
"Oh, fuck," Malfoy moaned.   
  
Harry had been circling his fingers ever closer to the crack of Malfoy's arse, and when Malfoy slumped forward a bit, he trailed one wet finger over Malfoy's hole. He felt Malfoy stiffen in response, but he sucked harder and twisted his hand as he stroked, and waited for Malfoy to relax. And then he pressed one finger into Malfoy, slowly. His hole was tight, but it gave way easily, and then that smooth-slick skin on the inside was surrounding Harry's finger. Harry nearly whimpered at the feeling of it. He wished it was his tongue probing that hole, licking and stroking deeper and deeper against that hot softness -- but one thing at a time. There were many dirty things he wanted to do to Malfoy, but if he didn't do this well, he might not get another chance.  
  
Malfoy hissed above him, and Harry took it as a good sign. His finger twisted in Malfoy's arse as he pulled it out to the tip, feeling Malfoy's hole clench around it, and then he pushed in again. His finger moved past the second ring and into the rectum, where the pressure disappeared, but Harry continued to twist his finger against the two rings pressing in. He could feel those muscles relax after a few moments, and he started pushing in and out. On each push in, the tip of his finger pushed in as deep as it could go, to where he could hook it up to where the prostate would be, and when he pulled out, he stopped just when the tip of his finger was holding Malfoy's hole open. He kept up the rhythm on Malfoy's cock, and slowly fucked his arse with one finger, finally brushing against his prostate when Malfoy had relaxed enough that Harry's finger could press all the way in.  
  
"Oh god!" Malfoy said, loud enough that Harry suddenly remembered where he was and flinched. He had faith in his warding spells, but this would be a bad position to be caught in.   
  
"Do you want to come?" he panted, wriggling his finger against Malfoy's prostate and stroking the shaft hard and fast.  
  
"Yes, oh please," Malfoy gasped, his hand pressing on the back of Harry's hand again. "Just suck it."  
  
Harry didn't wait to be asked twice. He worked the head with his mouth and kept both hands going, and he felt Malfoy get a bit harder and then still beneath him. Harry felt a jolt of pleasure roll over him, and wished he had another hand to pull himself off with -- though having a finger up Malfoy's arse and a hand wrapped around his cock was almost as good. He pressed up against the bump under his finger and sucked hard, and Malfoy made a keening sound. And then Harry's mouth was full, and all he could think about was that Malfoy had just come in his mouth, and he tasted bitter and a bit salty, and Harry wanted _more_.  
  
He suckled gently on Malfoy's prick until it began to soften and Malfoy pushed his head away. Harry sat back and looked up, and then realized his finger was still lodged in Malfoy's arse. He pulled it out slowly, and was surprised to see Malfoy blush.  
  
Neither of them said anything for a minute. Malfoy fastened up his trousers and rubbed at his face, and Harry stuffed his still-hard prick back into his own pants. Had this been a huge mistake?  
  
"So," Malfoy said, meeting Harry's eyes at last. "That's what downloading computer porn is like? Seemed like regular sex to me."  
  
Harry frowned. "Regular sex? That was a bloody fantastic blow job and you know it!"  
  
Malfoy grinned. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Harry stood and put his hands on his hips. "You could at least say thanks."  
  
Malfoy's eyes drifted down to the obvious erection in Harry's trousers. "Or I could return the favor."  
  
Harry blinked, uncertain he'd heard that correctly. "But... you aren't gay."  
  
"Not exactly," Malfoy said. "But I'm not averse to the idea." He reached out and caught a handful of Harry's shirt and tugged him closer. "And besides, Potter, we're at war. A man can't be too picky these days. We could both die tomorrow."  
  
"And we could at least die well-fucked?" Harry breathed. Being so close to Malfoy was nearly intoxicating.  
  
"Something like that," Malfoy said, his lips brushing across Harry's. "But perhaps we should take this somewhere else, where there isn't a Death Eater about to come in and blow himself up?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said, stepping away. "Right." He grinned at Malfoy, and Malfoy pushed off the desk and headed toward the door.  
  
Harry followed, walking through the door Malfoy was holding open for him.  
  
"I hope to hell you’re a bottom," Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear as he passed.  
  
Harry almost laughed. "Not a problem."  
  
~*~  
  
 _fin_


End file.
